Guerra Oscura
by M.A Tcn
Summary: Él es fuego, ella es agua. Cinco guerreros dispuestos a salvar al mundo una vez más de la guerra entre bien y el mal que se aproxima. La unión de Hades y Erebos, el caos surgiendo. Pero...¿podrá el amor triunfar en el campo de batalla, aunque ambos estén en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte? AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M; El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad. **

**NOTA: No tengo muy claro el futuro de esta obra; podría ser tanto corta como una gran extensión. Por ahora, es solo un proyecto que deseo llevar a cabo. En referencia a los que leen ''FOSR'', quería avisar que esa obra está en paro. Necesito aire fresco y este es ese aire.**

**PD: Espero les guste la obra y agradecería muchísimo saber sus** **opiniones.**

**PDD: Esta obra se encuentra registrada en SaveCreative y es publicada a su vez en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre. No puede ser reproducida, total o parcialmente, sin autorización escrita del autor (o sea yo).**

* * *

**1**

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

_ 2004, Primera Carta._

_«_Empezaré presentándome.

Soy Bella Swan. Tengo dieciséis años. Mis padres están muertos y mis tíos me odian. Mi educación nunca ha provenido de donde proviene la tuya, al menos que seas alguien como yo. Manejo el elemento Agua y estudio en Stronwer, una isla que probablemente no aparezca en ningún mapa y cuyas protecciones te impiden llegar a ella sin los medios adecuados. Estoy en peligro, aunque eso no es del todo cierto: quien está en peligro eres tú. Mi deber es salvarte. De hecho, es el deber de todos nosotros - los Guardianes, o semidioses - hacerlo. Somos cinco, como los cinco elementos. Juntos somos poderosos. Yo soy poderosa. Y estoy enamorada de Edward. Él controla el fuego y déjame decirte que sí: él es muy ardiente, pero, como su elemento, también es fuerte, arrogante y duro. ¿Yo? No tanto. Y no, no estamos saliendo; él sale con Tanya, la tierra.

Ahora sí, estoy segura de que conoces a Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, y también a Érebo, el Dios de la oscuridad. Pues bien, en una semana ellos y su familia de monstruos saldrán y probablemente te los encuentres en McDonal's y en el centro comercial y te matarán y comerán como si fueras un rico pastel de chocolate o una BigMac de esas que ponen en la publicidad. No tienes por qué tener miedo, en serio. Si no mueres es porque nosotros te salvaremos, como lo hemos hecho anteriormente. Pero si lo haces...bueno, gran parte de nosotros es humana, nos equivocamos. Lo siento. No somos perfectos. Tu vida en el paraíso estará asegurada.

En fin, Érebos y Hades se unieron y están procreando caos.

La cosa es que nosotros somos muchos, pero ellos son más, mucho más. Imagina esto: vampiros, zombis, ángeles caídos, asesinos, oscuridad. Monstruos. Todos estos tomados de la mano en una alianza de poder para eliminar a los humanos. Para eliminarnos. A nosotros. Y no es por ser arrogante, pero sin Los Guardianes y Los Guerreros ustedes no estarían acá. Na-ah. Y mucho menos con la nueva tecnología y los altos edificios y calles que nos impiden estar conectados con nuestros elementos. Así que la cosa es así: si vives en una ciudad tienes más posibilidades de convertirte en comida y agua en un desierto. Si vives cerca de la naturaleza estarás bien. Ai promes.

Ahora te preguntarás como llegamos a estos si estábamos tan bien, y yo te lo diré. Seré explicita, lo contaré todo. Todo. Al menos desde mi punto de vista. Pero aún no sé el final de esto y espero poder contártelo. No morir. Lograr besar a Edward y ahogar a Tanya.

Okey, no, tacha eso último.

De cualquier forma confío en que salgamos de esta como anteriormente lo han hecho nuestros progenitores y vencer al mal una vez más. Pero si no es así...Joder, no, tiene que ser así. Yo tengo que estar con Edward como, por siempre. Forever. Y tener lindos bebés aunque esté prohibido.

Eso último te lo contaré después, es una larga historia.

En conclusión: Si logramos encontrar el punto débil y derrotar, quizá tu ni te enteres de lo que ocurrió. Y tienes que saber que la única razón del porque te cuento esto es que quiero darme un poco de crédito si muero y gano, y con esto te quiero decir que de ser asi tu tienes que salir y decirlo.

Punto y fin.

Atentamente,

Tu buena y lejana amiga._»_


	2. Tormenta

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M; El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad. **

**NOTA: No tengo muy claro el futuro de esta obra; podría ser tanto corta como una gran extensión. Por ahora, es solo un proyecto que deseo llevar a cabo. En referencia a los que leen ''FOSR'', quería avisar que esa obra está en paro. Necesito aire fresco y este es ese aire.**

**PD: Espero les guste la obra y agradecería muchísimo saber sus** **opiniones.**

* * *

**1**

**Tormenta**

* * *

Me despierto sudorosa y jadeante, y antes de que pueda siquiera levantarme y ver afuera, sé que está lloviendo. Yo casi puedo sentir como de inquieto se encuentra el mar y como de fuerte golpea el viento. Lo más seguro es que Nea también esté tan asustada como yo, y que probablemente se encuentre en este momento hecha un ovillo en su cama, tratando de no mirar al cielo o de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que podría traerle dolor.

Usualmente, nosotras nos unimos y controlamos estas cosas, evitando que hayan tormentas en la isla, pero ella se encuentra enferma, adolorida y con un pie fracturado. Yo no puedo hacer nada con ello como tampoco puedo arrastrarla para que me ayude, ¿que clase de amiga sería? En cambio, opto por cambiarme el vestido liviano y de seda blanca para dormir por un shorts y un sweater de lana rosa, y luego salgo a deambular como un fantasma por toda la mansión de paredes blancas y pisos de madera mientras trato de normalizar mi respiración y relajarme.

Quizá suene raro que a alguien como yo le asuste todo esto. Me refiero a que entrenamos cinco días a la semana, puedo controlar el agua a mi antojo y...y tormenta es igual a agua. Ese es el problema. Por lo general, yo suelo comparar ambas cosas: el mar es tranquilo, el agua también, incluso aunque haya marea alta; pero, ¿has visto como de nervioso se pone cuando hay este tipo de lluvia? No es tranquilo, es infernal. El viento le sopla a los arboles y los hace bailar de un lado a otro, las olas antes pasivas se vuelven salvajes, agresivas, y los truenos...oh, los truenos...ellos para mi y para mi elemento son como un golpe en la parte baja. Les tengo fobia. Es por esa razón que evitamos esta mierda. Nosotros estamos tan conectados con nuestros elementos que podemos sentir sus emociones como si fuera un ser vivo. Y algunas veces eso no es tan bueno.

Bueno, casi nunca no lo es. Es muy bueno. Mucho.

Me detengo junto a mis cavilaciones y miro hacia el pasillo por donde había venido, creyendo escuchar algo. La única iluminación proviene de unas pequeñas luces incrustadas en el suelo y solo llego a distinguir la sombras de los objetos que decoran la estancia. El lugar es tan bonito como antiguo, creado quizá en el siglo XV. Tiene un aire misterioso, y destila poder y magia. Aparte de eso no hay nada, o al menos no visible. No obstante, eso no me impide ponerme en posición de ataque, con el cuerpo tenso y los sentidos alerta. Rodillas levemente flexionadas, cabeza inclinada. Puños a la altura de mi pecho.

Es entonces cuando lo escucho.

Es un sonido tosco, brusco y molesto para los oídos. Se produce cada cinco segundos y al terminar se puede percibir un chillido. Proviene de la biblioteca principal. ¿Quien está a esta hora despierto? La única persona que debería estarlo, aparte de mi, no puede moverse sin hacer ruido y tampoco creo que pudiera bajar las escaleras sola. Ademas, ¿quién querría leer a esta hora? Aunque, claro, yo sé que no están leyendo, y eso me hace preguntarme que harán entonces.

Camino lentamente, los pies rozando la superficie de madera tratando de evitar cualquier ruido que me delate, y me detengo enfrente de las puertas dobles. ¿Hará ruido al abrirla? Por suerte, no es asi. En completo silencio se me permite la entrada y accedo aguantando la respiración.

Está como la recuerdo: los estantes llenos de libros amontonados a la derecha en una columna separada por un amplio sillón y una pequeña mesa de vidrio, y un gran mostrador a la izquierda con una computadora y una silla vieja y desgastada en la que suele sentarse el Sr. Mawes, un hombre viejo y corpulento de acento sureño. Este mostrador es alargado y tiene una puerta que lleva a no-sé-donde, y luego, cuando termina, porque el mostrador es en forma de U, sigue la hileras de estantes. Es un pasillo largo y amplio el cual hay que seguir. Este lugar es grande. También es mi lugar favorito.

El techo tiene la forma de la copa de un sombrero de brujas y está cubierto por ventanales que me permiten ver las gotas golpeando fuertemente contra él. También hay candelabros, pero ninguno está encendido, por lo que decido quedarme con la poco iluminación de la luna. Sin embargo, no transcurre mucho tiempo cuando diviso una fuente de luz al final de la habitación, justo donde sé hay mesas y cojines para pasar el rato. También es allí donde murió Kate, una antigua guerrera, pero espanto ese pensamiento y me concentro en la misión.

Camino decidida, relajándome y permitiéndome alzar la barbilla. Tengo que verme segura y no como alguien que vino acá a leer algo_ raro,_ o a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Quizá también debería verme curiosa. Achico los ojos y escaneo los alrededores como si buscara algo...¿intervención divide escondida en aquel libro Espiritual blanco? ¿No? Ah.

Los suelos son sorprendentemente fuertes y silenciosos. Cualquiera pensaría que al ser una casa tan vieja tendría suelos chirriantes y paredes desgastadas y con moho. Pero no. Todo está perfectamente, incluso podría decir que huele a nuevo. Las habitaciones, los baños...todo posee la última tecnología. Tengo entendido que eso es porque cuando vienen nuevos inquilinos se remodelan las salas de acuerdo a sus gustos.

Aunque no es como si hubiesen chicos nuevos todo el tiempo, claro. Por lo general no suelen haber dos Guardianes con el mismo don. Casi siempre son cinco, y la última vez que fueron seis marcaba hace un siglo. Supongo que funciona bien; lo más nuevo que puede haber son Guerreros, y aveces nosotros los seleccionamos a ellos.

Tampoco es que sea por descendencia el ser un Guardián. Yo empecé a notar mi poder sobre el agua cuando tenía...¿seis? Estábamos en una fiesta y un niño rubio se acercó y divertido me lanzó un vaso con agua. Lo detuve. Detuve el agua en el aire, y agradezco que estuviéramos solo nosotros dos porque de no ser así quizá los padres si le habrían creído cuando me chismoteó.

Luego yo empecé a probar cosas nuevas antes de que mis padres se enteraran y me prohibieran terminantemente hacer algo como ello. Después nos mudamos a una ciudad sin ninguna tipo de comunicación con la naturaleza. Los carros, los altos edificios y la comida rápida sustituyeron al sol caliente, el olor a sal y a algas y la tranquilidad del ambiente.

O por lo menos hasta que un Seeker me encontró jugando a la sirenita y me habló sobre Stronwer. Tenía trece y no me tomó mucho idear un plan para escaparme de casa para lo que parecía algo mejor. Y lo fue, aún lo es. Este es mi lugar.

-¿Señorita Swan?-dicen a mis espaldas. Me giro bruscamente sobre mis talones y distingo la inconfundible figura de Lene inclinada sobre la puerta. Su ceño está fruncido y su actitud es fría.

-¿Si?-digo, demasiado agudo. Me claro la garganta y sonrío calidamente.

_¡Relajate!_

-¿No es ya muy tarde para estar aquí?-pregunta. Ladeo mi cabeza a un lado y de reojo miro al fondo.

La luz se ha apagado, ¿como no lo noté?

-Está lloviendo-explico.

Asiente, entendiendo perfectamente-. ¿Le parece la biblioteca un lugar seguro?

-Un poco. El olor a libros...ya sabe.

Sonríe, sus gruesos labios de carmesí ocupan toda la plenitud de su cara y sus largos dientes blancos hacen eco en la sala. Es una sonrisa falsa. Sarcástica.

-Claro, el olor a libros. ¿Porque no se va a su habitación ahora? Allí estará segura.

Me muerdo el labio y recorro con la mirada toda la sala. El sonido también se ha detenido aunque en el ambiente persiste un fuerte olor a humo que había pasado por alto. ¿Lene puede olerlo? Probablemente no. Es joven, de unos cuarenta, pero tiene problemas para percibir olores. O eso dicen, y justo ahora decido creerles.

-Está bien, _teacher-_inclino la cabeza afirmativamente y escondo un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja. A continuación, camino hasta la puerta con un andar glacial, abro la puerta suavemente y me deslizo fuera. Vuelvo a estar en el oscuro pasillo.

¿Que hacía Lene allí? ¿También lo habría oído? Bueno, mierda, entonces mañana yo sabré que -o quién- estaba allí.

Si ella lo descubre, claro.

Entro a mi cuarto y siento inmediatamente la ráfaga de frío proveniente del aire acondicionado. Tiemblo. En el ambiente persiste un fuerte olor a sal y minerales. Mi olor. No tengo ni idea de como lograron traerlo hasta acá pero lo hicieron. No obstante, ahora no quiero más que disfrutar de la calidad del sol por lo que lo apago y miro mi habitación.

Es grande, como esa de las mansiones que sueles ver en las novelas o como esas que tienen las princesas. La cama es ovalada y está cubierta por satén azul oscuro y almohadas con plumas. El piso es de madera pulida, hay un gran vestidor y un enorme baño al fondo. También hay un amplio ventanal cerca de la cama que da a la playa y al balcón. El techo está decorado con una hermosa representación de la vida marina pintada a mano. Es original. Esta habitación ha sido de todos los que llevan el agua en la sangre.

Y ahora es jodidamente mía.

Desplazo mi cuerpo hasta la cama y me dejo caer como una muñeca de trapo. Estoy cansada pero sé que la combinación de miedo, ansiedad y curiosidad no me dejará dormir. Nunca lo hace. E incluso si dejara de llover, tendría que esperar a que el mar se calmara para poder yo hacerlo. Ahora ambos estamos muy inquietos.

Suspiro. Nea tendrá que hacerme compañía una vez más.

Camino en silencio, medio preguntándome porque no habré ido de la biblioteca a su habitación de una vez y medio distraída con la oscuridad. Tan distraída, creo, que me olvido completamente de mi parte paranoica, inteligente y alerta, y suelto un gran jadeo de horror cuando dos brazos rodean mi cintura y me hacen detener bruscamente.

-¿No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación?-musitan sobre mi cabello.

Y está tan cerca...

-Quizá.

Suelta una carcajada y me libera.

-¿Que haces despierta?- dice, pero su tono no es amistoso, ni curioso. Es demandante y brusco.

-Pues te aseguro que no persigo a nadie, Edward-me encojo de hombros. Se ve hermoso, con la luz azulada de la luna sobre la mitad de su cara y con el pelo revuelto y despeinado.

-Yo no te estaría 'persiguiendo' si no me estuvieses 'espiando'.

-Hacías ruido y yo tenía curiosidad.

Asiente.

-Ok.

-¿Ok?

-Si.

-Bien...bueno, chao-le doy la espalda y trato de alejarme, pero el me toma del brazo.

_¡Del brazo!_

-No, espera.

-¿Si?

Ladea la cabeza-¿No quieres saber porque estaba allí?

Bueno...si, pero sería de mala educación preguntarlo, ¿no? Además, soy una mujer difícil.

-Nah- le resto importancia.

-¿No?

-No-repito, sonriendo internamente.

Ahora él se ve incomodo.

-¿Segura?

No.

-Sip. No te preocupes-le digo.

-Entonces..Adiós-asiente una sola vez hacia mi, suelta una suave sonrisa avergonzada, y se va. Su hermoso culo balanceándose mientras se mueve, y esa ancha espalda...oh, joder.

¿Me había seguido tan solo para decirme lo que hacía?

Sacudo la cabeza y ahuyento cualquier pensamiento que haya decidido colarse. A continuación, me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a tomar mi camino.

Nea y yo tendremos un tema del cual hablar.

¡Doble mierda!

* * *

HOLI. ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

He aquí el primer capitulo, estoy emocionada.

¡SIN EDITAR! Cualquier sugerencia y/o critica CONSTRUCTIVA será aceptada.


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Ante que todo, no se asustéis, no voy a borrar la historia ni mucho menos. Segundo, ignoren mi español: es malisimo. Y tercero: el tema a tratar es un tanto personal y otro tanto...¿impersonal?

El primer capitulo. Verán, hay escritores - como yo- que necesitan sentirse a gusto con sus escritos para seguirlos, y con ''Tormenta'' no me sentí así. Lo encuentro sin contexto, como un sexto o un décimo capitulo..., y el primer capitulo debería ser una introducción al mundo de la protagonista. Yo de hecho intenté escribir el segundo capitulo, pero no pude. No llegué ni a la mitad. Por lo que, desde ahora, me dedicaré es escribir l primer capitulo de nuevo y seguir desde allí. Y disculpen la tardanza: estaba de viaje y luego con todas las evaluaciones...

Hasta luego!


End file.
